Ardo's Residence
The hero or heroine will get Ardo's Residence from Duke Growin after solving the Murders in Ferdok quest. It will from then on serve as the headquarters for the party, and you will find party members that are not being used in this house. Related Quests * Preparation for the Dragon Quest * The Mactaleänata * The Road to Murolosh Important NPCs * Caretaker Muddlemosh * Archmage Rakorium * Aydan Workbenches For 50 ducats each you can have a workbench, an anvil and a laboratory installed. The workbench and the anvil will be installed in the yard, and the laboratory next to the kitchen. Companions During your travels you will meet ten different companions, but you can only have three of them with you. The rest will wait in your house, but they will still get the same amount of Adventure Points as the three who travel with you. Companions who don't travel with you stand at a fixed location: * Rhulana is waiting near the kitchen * Dranor is waiting near the fireplace * Forgrimm is waiting in the kitchen * Gladys is waiting near the fireplace * Gwendela is waiting in the yard * Jost is waiting on the terrace * Traldar is waiting in the scriptorium * Nasreddin is waiting in the yard * Ancoron is waiting in the scriptorium * Alchemist Auralia is waiting near the laboratory Storage In the south-eastern area of the house, you will find seven storage cabinets. Map In the entrance area there is a map. You can travel to available areas from this map. Image:ArdosEstate.jpg|Ardo's Residence at the Praios Square (Ferdok) Image:ArdosResidence_entrance.jpg|Entrance area with Ardo's caretaker Muddlemosh Image:ArdosResidence_garden.jpg|Garden Image:ArdosResidence_fireplace.jpg|Fireplace room on first floor Garden Various herbs and mushrooms grow in the garden - 3 of each type. Initially you can only find Whirlweed and Oneberry here, but lateron you can also find: *Golmoon leaf, after completing the first assignment of the Dragon Quest. *Festering toadstool and Chonchinis, after completing the second assignment of the Dragon Quest. *Tindermold and Belmart, after completing the third assignment of the Dragon Quest. In addition to this, the spring will provide one unit of Spring water each time. If you save your game and then reload, all plants in the garden will have grown again. Chicken In the Ducal Citadel you will Crooked Otto, a merchant who can sell you chickens for 5 ducats each. These chickens will run around the garden, but they don't seem to serve a purpose. Rock Goblin Crooked Otto will also sell you a Rock Goblin for 50 ducats, after the quest The Addled Mind in Moorbridge (first Dragon Quest). When you have finished Dragon's Eye (third and last Dragon Quest] the Rock Goblin will have broken through the cellar wall, revealing a secret passage that will lead to a chest containing an Aloha Shirt, a Grab Bag (paper bag) and Forgrimm's beard. Facade During the course of the game, various items are hung at the house's facade: *The banner for the Dragon Quest once the hero or heroin is selected as Dragon Quest Challenger by the Oracle of the Dragon Quest. *The banner for the House of Stoerrebrandt if you choose the side of the Stoerrebrandts during the quest For a Handful of Ducats. * The Head of the dragon Japhgur, once the heroes have defeated him. Image:ArdosResidence_BannerDragonQuest.png|Banner for Dragon Quest Challenger Image:ArdosResidence_BannerStoerrebrandt.png|Banner for the House of Stoerrebrandt Image:ArdosResidence_Dragonhead.png|Head of the dragon Japhgur Tower Room On the First Floor, above the laboratory, is Ardo's work room. This room is locked up until the end of the quest For a Handful of Ducats, when the key is found. Here you will find 40 ducats, Ardo's ancestral sword and a document with a story about Ardo. Category:Location Category:Ferdok